Love Equals Sacrifice
by June.Louise
Summary: One-shot. Seth tells Summer to go to G.E.O.R.G.E. in The Ends Not Near, It's Here, and this is an extent to that scene and the hours after. Sort of a prequel to "Always Perfectly Undeniable".


This is just something I came up with after watching the finale episode again. I have not read many fics about G.E.O.R.G.E. and it just really got to me, how amazing it was what Seth did for Summer when he let her go. And we all know that they got their happy ending (the wedding!) so I think this just proves how strong Seth and Summer's relationship is. Please read and review and you can probably expect more one-shots from me! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to let me know. I have some things already written, wedding stuff, but if people are interested in reading more from the G.E.O.R.G.E./college era let me know! Okay, now you can read the story. :)

Love Equals Sacrifice

"George?" Summer questioningly looked at Seth, taking the piece of paper he had put in her hand. She did not really know how to react and felt quite surprised. When Seth had asked to talk to her, this was not what she had expected.

"You've _gotta_ go, Summer." Seth had a softness and sincerity in his voice that he did not often show; only when he was very certain of something. Or when he tried to convince her to forgive him or prove that he was sorry after some stupid argument.

Summer could tell that this was one of those times when he was serious about something though, and when she met his gaze, carefully and still not knowing how to react, she knew she was right. He had a soft expression on his face and she could not help but sense a sadness there mixed with a maturity about the whole situation. So often, she had called him a child and thought of him as immature. Now though, not so much.

Looking down, biting her lip, she gathered her emotions before looking up again carefully asking what she was nervous about, "But what about us?" The whole reason to why she had decided not to go with G.E.O.R.G.E. was because she had chosen Seth to be her destiny. She had felt like she could not do both; she could not go across the country and not know when they would see each other. Their relationship meant too much for her, so she had given up the dream of G.E.O.R.G.E.

Before Summer could think about if too much, and build up different scenarios in her head about why Seth wanted her to go, he spoke. Still with the same softness and sincerity. "This is for us, okay? It's for the both of us."

Hearing those words caused tears to form in Summer's eyes. She knew how unlike Seth this was, and therefore she knew his words were truthful. Seth often used comedy in some way when talking, and a lot of things he said were jokes. But then he would also be able to say and do the sweetest things. He would always be able to surprise her, rock her world and act very much like a man and less like a boy. That was one of the things she loved about him.

As Summer felt tears well up in her eyes and scowled, Seth pulled her into a hug. Summer hesitantly leaned against him, feeling how his arms wrapped around her. She had not been in his arms like this for a long time, so surrounded by his comfort. And that was when her tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she hugged him back letting go of the G.E.O.R.G.E. flyer. She pulled her arms up his back to rest on his shoulders and gripped tightly, her breathing shaky. She knew she should not cry now; she was going to be in a wedding in a few minutes.

Seth held her close, kissing her hair and lightly stroking her back. Something made him want to cry as well but right now, he knew that he had to be the strong one.

"Sorry, guys, but the wedding's about to start," Sandy said as he walked into the room from the backyard. "Summer, Julie wants you-" He interrupted himself as he saw the couple pull away from their hug, Summer wiping her eyes. From his talk with Seth earlier he knew that the couple had some issues to work on. And Sandy very much wanted them to work things out, because they were good together. Seth and Summer reminded him of how he and Kirsten had been like in the beginning. And he could see how much they loved each other. Sometimes though, love was hard and needed hard work. He just hoped that neither his son nor Summer would give up, but realize how rare this kind of love was. "I'll let her know you'll be there in a moment. Take your time, sweetie," Sandy gently said and left the twosome alone.

As his father left Seth reached a hand up to Summer's face, lifting it up by her chin. "Hey," he sweetly said and wiped another tear from her face. "We'll be okay."

He had that sweet and innocent look on his face that only Seth could have, and Summer nodded and gave him a small smile, feeling the lump in her throat build up again. She took a deep breath though, meeting his gaze with her teary eyes and put a bigger smile on her face. "Not a good timing," she laughed and motioned for her face, trying hard to compose herself.

Seth nodded in agreement, his lips curving into a smile. "Good thing you're not the bride," he said in an attempt to cheer her up.

A light laugh escaped from Summer's throat, and she rolled her eyes, grateful though that Seth always knew how to make her smile. She quickly turned more serious though, looking into his hazel eyes. "Someday I will be," she softly said and affectionately touched his cheek before standing up.

"Yeah, you will be," Seth said and stood up as well, a hinge of relief going through his body. It had not exactly been easy to tell her that he wanted her to go to G.E.O.R.G.E., but he was glad to finally have done it. Even though he knew that things would get harder, that he would have to let her go, the knowing that she wanted to be his bride someday gave him some comfort. Someday he would watch her walk down the aisle and it would all be worth it. He had to believe that.

Summer carefully wiped her eyes, searched the room for a mirror without success. "Do I look okay?"

Seth kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger a few moments. "You're beautiful."

Smiling and rubbing his arm with her thumb she spoke, thinking that he was the most adorable guy she had ever met. "You always say that. But, seriously, I don't have any smeared makeup on my face?"

Seth shook his head and gave her an honest answer. "Nope." He cupped her face again and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You're perfect," he whispered being equally honest.

Summer smiled and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She walked before him outside. She had a wedding to be in.

Before she left Seth by Ryan in the back row of chairs, Seth tugged at her hand. "I love you," he whispered so that only she could hear. She kissed his cheek before giving him a smile. "I love you, too."

Then Summer walked up to the front, standing beside Kaitlin, who gave her a puzzled look. Summer merely gave her a smile in return, turning her focus on the bride who had began her way up the aisle.

* * *

><p>"She's really, really small." Summer sat on the sofa with Sophie in her arms. The little baby was sleeping and Summer carefully cradled her, gently rocking her now and then, her eyes fixed on the small baby she had in her arms. Seth's baby sister.<p>

Kirsten was sitting close to Sandy in the joining sofa, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Her eyes were flickering and you could tell that she was tired, she had after all had a very exhausting day, but her eyes were on her daughter. She could not seem to take her eyes off of her. She had a daughter. They had a daughter. It was surreal.

While stroking his wife's arm up and down, Sandy smiled watching his son together with his girlfriend coo with Sophie. He could get used to this, he figured.

Summer had never seen such a small baby. "You've been just like this, Seth. And now you have a sister." Summer spoke with amazement in her voice, talking to her boyfriend who sat next to her while still keeping her eyes on Sophie Rose Cohen. Seth could not help the smile he had on his face, watching Summer with his sister. She was beautiful; they were beautiful. He took a mental picture of them, deciding to always remember this. Maybe someday, he would sit next to Summer like this and it would be their baby. Maybe. He blushed for even thinking about it but nonetheless placed a kiss on Summer's bare shoulder.

"Yeah," Seth softly said, his hand carefully touching his sister's in Summer's arms. He had a sister. And she was awesome. Not at all a squished meatball that he accidentally had called her a few hours ago, while still in shock. His mother being pregnant was way different than having a delicate baby come to the world. "She's my sister." His voice was almost in a whisper and it made Summer turn her head the slightest, to see the expression on her boyfriend's face. He looked overwhelmed. Like he finally understood that this was his sister. He was beautiful.

"Do you want to hold her," Summer gently asked. He had insisted that she should be the one to hold her when they had settled down in the living room, after the guests had left. Seth had had a sister for several hours now but he had not actually held her yet. First, he had forced Ryan to do it, and been relieved as Sophie needed to eat. And then all the guests had arrived and stood on line to say hi to the baby. And he had sort of just watched Sophie from the distance. She was just so little, and he was afraid that he would drop her or something.

"Seth?" Summer gently nudged his arm, searching for his gaze. "Sit back against the cushions." She smiled to him and stood up, carefully placing Sophie in his arms. She placed a pillow under his arm and made sure he was comfortable before sitting down next to him.

Seth exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, and gratefully looked at Summer. She sat next to him, one leg bent under the other on the sofa, her hand on his shoulder as if to support him. Seth loved her, no doubt about it, and seeing Summer this gentle and smiling and wonderful made him wonder how on earth he had let them become what they had been for the last few months.

"Oh, Sandy," Kirsten cooed and sat up, suddenly awake. "Get the camera, honey." She felt her eyes water as she watched her children. They were beautiful. An overwhelming love filled her for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, and she wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

Summer rose from the sofa as Sandy appeared with the camera. He took a seat next to Kirsten and snapped a few pictures of Seth and Sophie. Usually Seth would say something funny when being photographed or make a funny face. Now though, he just sat there with his sister, his eyes focused on her.

"Here you go," Summer softly said and gave Kirsten a tissue, placing a box of tissues on the coffee table. Kirsten smiled through her tears in reply, touching Summer's arm lightly.

"Summer, sit down next to Seth." Sandy motioned with the camera, a big smile on his face. "I want to take a picture of you all."

Summer sat down next to Seth, one hand finding his where it was resting on Sophie's stomach. She leaned her head closer to Seth and smiled for the camera. This time Seth looked up as well and leaned his head against Summer's.

"Hey, honey, are you okay." Sandy put the camera down and rubbed Kirsten's back. She was still crying, thankful for the tissues Summer had given her.

The blonde smiled. "I'm just so happy. And overwhelmed. You guys are so beautiful."

"You are," Summer whispered as she leaned her head to rest on Seth's shoulder, kissing his shirt. Seth, obviously embarrassed, rolled his eyes. He could not help but also feel a bit overwhelmed though. The whole room, the whole day, was just filled with so much emotion.

* * *

><p>Seth flopped down on the king sized bed the minute they walked into the hotel room. It had been a long day and he was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Flying to Berkeley with Ryan trying to convince a gay couple to sell their house had been exhausting and then he had talked to the G.E.O.R.G.E. guy who reminded him of his problems with Summer. Then there had been the wait for his parents, and the birth of his sister. The talk with his dad had made him understand that he would have to do something about the situation with Summer. Because if he wouldn't, and if they would continue their relationship like they had with <em>Briefcase or no briefcase <em>being the highlight of their time, he was afraid that he would lose her. And that, he could not let happen. She was _the girl_. She was Summer Roberts.

Summer closed the door behind them and sat down next to him with a sigh, causing Seth to return from his thoughts, unconsciously observing his girlfriend. Summer fumbled with her earrings and rubbed her earlobes as she took the jewelry off. She really was beautiful.

"I'm glad your parents got us the hotel room," Summer said in a tired voice, breaking the silence. They were staying in Berkeley for the night since none of them had the energy to go back now. Besides, Kirsten and the baby had to go to the hospital to get fully checked out and they would all go back to Newport in the morning.

Summer wanted nothing more than to lay down in bed under the covers but realized that she would have to wash her face first if she wanted a good night's sleep. "I'm gonna wash my face." She quietly spoke and stood up before she became too tired and made her way to the bathroom.

When she returned Seth was already in bed, his clothes hanging over a chair. He was still awake though, the sheet drawn up to his bare chest while his arms rested on top of it. He gave her a smile as she appeared from the bathroom.

Summer eyed Seth where he lay in the bed and only then realized that she did not have any clothes to sleep in. And she surely did not want to sleep in that bridesmaids dress.

Seth seemed to notice her problem as she began to unzip her dress, revealing her clad in her underwear, a beige set hugging her body perfectly. Even though he had no problem with her appearance at all, in fact he enjoyed the scene very much, he knew how much Summer hated to sleep in her bra. He spoke, his voice a little soar. "You can sleep in my shirt." He motioned to his light blue t-shirt he'd had under his shirt, now hanging over the chair with the rest of his clothes.

"Thanks," Summer softly said and pulled the shirt on after losing her bra. There was no need to feel self conscious around him. He had seen every inch of her already so changing in front of him did not embarrass her. The shirt smelled like Seth, and Summer smiled as she carefully hung the bridesmaids dress over Seth's clothes before turning to the bed. Secretly she loved to wear his clothes. They were always so comfortable and made her feel warm and safe, surrounded by his smell.

Summer sat down on the bed, one leg bent under her as she struggled to let her hair loose. Seth smirked. She looked adorable in his shirt and with a concentrated look on her face as she worked on her hair. "Need any help with that?"

Giving him a glare Summer was about to say no, having noticed his smirk, but realized that she was too tired. So she lay down on her side, giving him access to her hair. He carefully undid the clasp and drew his fingers through her hair, making it fall down in chocolate brown waves. His touch caused goose bumps to appear on her skin, and somehow it felt like he hadn't touched her in that gentle and heated way for some time.

Seth let his hand linger in her hair a few moments before he reached over her body to put the clasp on her bedside table. He turned the light off and lifted the covers for her to climb under, tucking them securely around her while placing an arm around her waist. She settled against him, making herself comfortable. He was warm and she snuggled closer to him, her back pressed to his chest, smiling as he buried his face in her hair and neck.

By now they were used to sleeping in the same bed. They had done so millions of times throughout the years, but the last few months they had even lived together as the Cohen house was ruined. They had gotten used to sleep next to each other every night, and even though they had been out of shape lately they still always found a way to be close when sleeping. Even though going to bed separately, they would almost every morning wake up tangled together. Seth would either spoon Summer, or the other way around. Or sometimes Summer would snuggle against his chest or Seth would have his face into her hair like he had now.

"Night, Summer," Seth mumbled in a sleepy voice into her hair before they started to drift into sleep.

"Night," Summer whispered back and placed her hand on top of Seth's just by her stomach.

A few minutes passed and Seth's breathing turned heavy against Summer's neck. She carefully lifted his arm from her waist and rolled over to her back in an effort to get more comfortable and be able to sleep. It didn't take long before Seth's arm found its way around her again though and she accepted his arm over her stomach, lightly caressing his skin with the top of her fingers, while watching the ceiling and listening to his breathing.

"Summer," Seth mumbled into her upper arm, startling her a little. Apparently he was not asleep. Or she had waked him. She was not sure.

She kept her gaze at the ceiling, watching the different patterns caused by the city outside. "I can't sleep," Summer whispered and sighed.

Seth kept his eyes shut and his head pushed against her arm. "You're not tired?"

Summer continued to trace patterns on his arm while her other hand reached up to his head, lacing her fingers through his curls. "I am. I just can't sleep."

Seth seemed to wake up and leaned on his side, bringing his arm around her more tightly. Her hand fell down from his head and she brought it to grip on his arm around her. "You thinking about something?"

Summer nodded and let a shaky breath out, not saying anything in response though. Seth opened his eyes and leant up on one elbow as he knew her silence meant that she had something on her mind. "Sum," he gently said, while stroking her bare arm up and down in a soothing rhythm.

She spoke in a desperate whisper. "I miss her, Cohen. I miss Coop." Summer closed her eyes tight and her bottom lip trembled. Seth knew she was going to cry so he placed his arms around her, rolling over onto his back and bringing her to his chest. She began to sob and Seth kissed the side of her face as she buried it into his neck, her hand resting on his bare chest.

He hated it when she cried. Just seeing her cry made something stir inside of him and he desperately wanted to fix whatever had caused her to cry. This sort of crying though, he had learnt that there was not anything he could do to fix. The only thing he could do was be there.

Summer had not cried for a while. She was not a big crier to begin with, and she had not cried about Marissa for a long time. She had done enough crying in the beginning, and then she had decided to toughen up and stop. So she had. With an exception now and then.

"Today must have been hard for you," Seth mumbled into her hair and she nodded in response, grateful that she did not need to explain. That he understood. Seeing Julie get married, or almost get married, without her best friend there. "I know you miss her."

Everything was changed and different, and in some ways Summer's life was a mess. She did not really know what to do with herself and now the plans of moving east with Seth were postponed because of G.E.O.R.G.E. Sometimes Summer just wanted her best friend back, to talk to, to be confused together with. She wanted to tell her best friend about everything, about how confused she was. And tell her about Seth, how overwhelming her feelings for him had become and how she dreamed of their future together.

Summer's crying had subsided and she shifted a little in Seth's embrace so that her head rested against his shoulder. Her hair was in her face and she wiped it away from her teary cheeks, letting a hiccup out. "She's really gone," she whispered and blinked.

"Yeah. It's still hard to grasp. But it's almost been a year." Seth spoke into her hair while his fingers drew soothing patterns on her back.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Summer breathed out.

He kissed her head and pulled her slightly closer to him. "You're doing alright though. I'm proud of you."

Summer sadly smiled. "I know. I just really miss her sometimes."

"I know. Me, too."

Seth meant that. He did miss Marissa. Not at all like Summer did but he still missed her. And missed how things were when she was still alive. He missed being the fantastic four. Taylor was great and all and he was glad that his brother functioned again, but it was not the same. Nothing ever would be.

They had had some really great times together, Ryan, himself, Summer and Marissa. It had been a great group, Ryan and him being brothers and Summer and Marissa best friends. During the times when Ryan and Marissa had been without problems and he and Summer did not have some stupid fight, when they all had been happy, things had been perfect.

"Everything's so different," Summer whispered as if she was afraid to say it out loud. Seth understood what she meant though. It was obvious that things had changed. But there were not only the loss of Marissa, it was the new dynamic between the people left. It was Ryan having moved on, it was Taylor entering their lives in a new way and a lot of other things. Just the fact that Summer had asked Taylor to be her made of honor made it painfully real that the life-long friend who always was supposed to be Summer's maid of honor was gone.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to," Seth concluded, his fingers unconsciously threading through her hair.

Summer seemed to be doing her own thinking but after a while she spoke again, her breath warm against the skin of his chest. "Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if she was still alive."

Seth knew how difficult it was for Summer to talk about Marissa. She didn't talk about her often. And it was almost as if she was afraid to sometimes, afraid to think about what could have been or afraid to hurt someone. Seth didn't think it was wrong talking about it, or missing Marissa, but he knew Summer felt guilty sometimes. Guilty because Marissa was irreplaceable and guilty for wishing that Marissa was there instead of Taylor. And he could understand Summer's thinking, but he still knew that Summer loved Taylor and missing Marissa hadn't really anything to do with the person Taylor was. Summer hated to speak about it out aloud though, feeling like she would betray Taylor who had grown to become a close friend to her. "Yeah. Maybe Ryan and Marissa would be going to Berkeley."

"Maybe. I don't think Marissa would have liked staying on that boat for long anyway," Summer said with a hint of a laugh in her voice as she remembered her friend. She then sighed though, returning to her sadness. "A lot of maybe's. It doesn't matter, really. It's the fact that she's gone that's hard. I mean, I always pictured her in my life and in my future. She would be there when I got married and she would be my maid of honor, and I would be hers, and we were going to name our kids after each other."

Seth grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. She was my best friend for as long as I can remember. She was like my sister, you know." Summer started to draw patterns on Seth's chest with her fingers, feeling vulnerable and safe at the same time in Seth's arms.

"I know." Seth couldn't even imagine how Summer was able to get through the death of her best friend. He hadn't even been able to deal with Ryan leaving that summer three years ago. But Marissa was dead, as in never returning. It was true that he did not understand how Summer was feeling, but he felt so much for this person and Seth pulled his arms securely tighter around Summer, not knowing what else to do.

Summer welcomed the closeness and relaxed against his chest, letting herself feel slightly comforted having him there. "And I never had a big family, or a real family either really. So it was me and my dad. I had my dad. And Coop. She was just always there." Summer's voice cracked and she forced herself to stop. No new sobs escaped from her though, only a few silent tears Seth noticed as he felt a new dampness against the crook of his neck where she had her face. "I mean, she had her problems and all, but she was still there. And now she's gone."

Her last words came out in a whisper and Seth leaned his head against Summer's. Marissa had not always been the greatest friend and because of her own issues she had not always noticed when Summer was upset or needed her friend. But Seth got it, she'd always just been there. And when it really mattered, Marissa had never been one to let Summer Roberts hurt. But Summer would be alright without her, even if she did miss her a lot. He would make sure that she would be alright. "You have me though, and you know my family loves you. You're part of the family," he softly said and hoped that it would offer her some comfort.

Summer spoke with equal softness and he knew it meant a lot to her to have his family. "Yeah, I know."

Without moving his head resting on top of hers Seth kissed some of her hair. "I love you."

"Thank you," Summer whispered and as she knew Seth would wonder what kind of reply that was she continued. "I mean, thank you. Really. For loving me. Through all of this. I've been a mess. And the fact that you still love me means everything, Seth."

Seth immediately replied, not for a second wanting her to ever think that he would abandon her or stop loving her. "Hey, of course I still love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Summer emotionally said, lightly pecking his neck.

"I always will, you know. And we're gonna be okay. We're gonna get married and we're gonna have a family, and we can name all of our kids after Marissa if you want to, as long as I get to love you."

"Cohen," Summer cooed and buried her face into his neck, hugging him tightly and causing a smile to spread over Seth's face. After a few moments she leaned her face up though, pressing her lips against his. "I'll always let you love me," she whispered against his lips, a smile spreading on her face as well.

And Seth, never one to turn Summer down, let her straddle his waist and again capture his lips with hers as if she was trying to show him what she couldn't say. Just the feeling of Summer pressed this close to him, the softness of her lips over his and her hands gently cupping his face, caused every worry Seth possibly had disappear. Nothing would be able to come between them, or threaten what they had.


End file.
